What happens when a slueth meets magic? Chaos
by Mercury Shadow
Summary: Nancy Drew meets the Sailor Scouts on a vacation with George and Bess. Ami/George
1. Nancy goes on vacation

Nancy Drew Meets the Scouts

Nancy Drew Meets the Scouts

This story will focus mainly on Ami and George, hopefully. This is an Ami/George fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Nancy Drew. They belong o other people, not me.**

"Dad, I'm home." 15-year-old Nancy Drew called out. Hannah Gruen came out of the kitchen.

"Ah, there you are. Your father is in his study. He wants to see you about something,"

"Really? I wonder what he wants. Thanks Hannah." Nancy went into her father's study. "Dad, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Nancy" Carson Drew said. "Yes, I did. My friend, Setsuna Meioh, gave me some tickets to Japan. I can't go because of this case that I am working on. So I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to go."

"Of course. George, Bess and I have wanted to go to Japan for a while. It is spring break, and schools out. Let me call them." Nancy stood up and hugged her father.

Two phone calls later, Nancy was standing outside a popular restaurant, waiting for Bess and George. George Fayne arrived first. "Hey, Nance. Mind telling me what the surprise is?"

Nancy shook her head. "Not until Bess get here. Where is she? I called her first."

George grinned. "I bet she got distracted by a cute pair of earrings and just _had_ to buy them."

Bess Marvin came rushing up. "Sorry I'm late, Nance. I just had to buy these earrings. Anyway, let's eat. I'm hungry." Laughing, the trio went into the restaurant. They ordered their food and sat in their favorite booth.

"Okay, Nance spill." George said. "What's the big surprise?"

"Well" Nancy paused. "Dad has tickets to Japan. He can't go because he's working on a case. So he gave me the tickets. Do you guys want to go to Japan?"

Bess squealed. "Really?! I bet Japan has cute boys and great clothes." Bess started daydreaming.

"I'm game. Nothing better to do." George said. They went into a discussion about Japan.

First fan fiction ever. Be nice, please? I would like a minimum of two reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

George, Bess, Nancy, and their families stood at the airport

George, Bess, Nancy, and their families stood at the airport. Ned was there to say goodbye.

"O.K. girls. Ready to go to Japan?" Carson asked.

"Yes, Mr. Drew. I can't wait. I just hope Nance can relax this time." George lightly teased her friend.

"I don't look for trouble, it just finds me. I do want to rest this time." Nancy said.

"I'll see you after your trip." Ned kissed Nancy. George had to look away. She felt sad but could not figure out why. Their flight was called. The girls said their goodbyes and got on the plane. Nancy and Bess fell asleep right away but George stayed up. 'Why did I feel sad when Ned kissed Nancy? I rarely feel sad. Oh, well. I'll forget about it and not mention it to anyone.' She sighed and fell asleep. Three hours and one crossover later the girls were in Tokyo.

"Wow! I didn't expect Tokyo to be this large. I'll bet there are very many cute boys here" Bess began daydreaming.

"We need to find Ms. Meioh. Look for somebody tall with black hair that has a green shine to it." Nancy said.

"Nance, I think that's her" George nodded to a woman that had a sign that said '_Drew Party'._ They made their way over there.

"Hello. I am Meioh Setsuna. And you must be Nancy." The woman introduced herself.

"Your name is Meioh? No offense, but that is a very weird name." Bess looked and sounded confused.

Setsuna laughed. "No my name is Setsuna. In Japan, we say our family name first."

"I understand. My name is Fayne George, that is Drew Nancy, and that is Marvin Bess." George gestured to her friends as she introduced them.

**Next time, they see where they are to live and hopefully will meet the scouts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who has reviewed this story

**Thanks to all who has reviewed this story.**

* * *

Setsuna showed Nancy, Bess and George to her car.

"Wow. I have….this car is _so_ cool. And a good color scheme." Bess exclaimed while examine the forest green convertible. After a 20 minute drive, Setsuna pulled up to a white house that was a little smaller than the Outers mansion.

"Wow. Is this where you live, Ms. Meioh?" George asked their host.

"No, and please call me Setsuna, Ms. Fayne or would you prefer George. This is your house. My house is the one up the road that is blue."

"Our house?! It is a mansion." Bess shrieked.

"I guess. It is not that big. Would you like a tour of the city?" A husky voice asked out of the blue. A person that was wearing a track uniform came up and asked. "I am Tenoh Haruka. I am one of Setsuna's roommates."

"Wow." Bess breathed. She went all starry-eyed.

"Hi. This is Marvin Bess and I am Fayne George."

"Hello. I am Drew Nancy. Sorry to be rude, but why did you say this is not that big? It is bigger than a regular house."

"Our hose is bigger than that so this one is not that big." Haruka shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with Bess staring at her. "Um, could you get your friend to stop staring at me, please?" She requested.

"Sure, sorry. Bess, snap out of it. I didn't know you leaned that way." George whispered the last sentence to Bess. George had seen right off that Haruka was a woman.

Bess snapped out of her stupor. "What do you mean?" Bess looked confused.

"Never mind. You'll find out. I would be interested in a tour of the city, Ms. Haruka."

* * *

** I am having a quick small poll. do you guys want Ami and George to meet by themselves or the scouts to meet George first or they all meet at the same time? It will only lat a couple of days so vote and review now. Sorry for the late update. I'm in marching band and i had no time. Review and vote please.**


	4. Chapter 4

A New Mystery

**A New Mystery?**

"Wait, what? I don't understand." Bess complained.

Haruka chuckled. "Wow, almost no one has seen me for the gender I am. I'm impressed."

George looked surprised. "It is really not that hard to tell the difference."

Nancy looked surprised this time. "Weird. I am a 'junior detective' and I couldn't tell the difference."

Setsuna had been silently watching the whole exchange. She was standing farther away from the group then usual, but heard the detective remark. 'That is not going to bode well for us.' She saw a woman with shirt aqua hair coming to the group. Haruka heard someone come up behind her but did not turn around. She saw arms coming and the hands hid her eyes.

"Guess who?" said the woman.

"Michi." Said Haruka warmly. "I would recognize you anywhere."

"Oh, you got it right. Who are your friends, Ruka?" Michiru asked.

"Hello. My name is Drew Nancy"

"My name is Marvin Bess."

"I am Fayne George. Ms. Tenoh was just about to show us around the town because we are new to town."

"Hello, everyone. My name is Kaioh Michiru. Haruka, I need to talk to you now." They both walked away from the group a little. "There was an attack a little while go. The Inners took care of it, but they want to talk to us also." Geore had followed them and overheard what they were saying. 'that is one weird conversation. I'll tell it to Nancy and see what she makes of it.'

* * *

**Plz review and vote on the poll. it WILL close on Sunday, no matter what. **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not own**_** Nancy Drew or Sailor Moon.**

Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru had gone back to their house after saying they would come back in a couple of hours for the tour. George, Nancy, and Bess were in their house unpacking.

"Hey, Nance?" George asked.

"Yes, George?" Nancy and Bess both sopped unpacking to listen.

"I overheard Ms. Tenoh and Ms. Kaioh talking about 'an attack' and 'Inners'. Do you know what it might be about?" George said.

"Hmm. It might be about the Sailor Scouts." Nancy said.

"Sailor Scouts?" George asked.

"I've heard of them. They are a group of teenage girls in _extremely_ short skirts that protect Japan from something called a 'youma'" Bess explained.

Nancy and George stared at Bess. "How did you know that?" George exclaimed.

"I read it. And they showed on T.V. five minutes ago." Bess said.

Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka came back. "Are you finished unpacking girls?"

"Yes. We are" George, Nancy and Bess replied. "Are we going on that tour now?"

"I am sorry, girls. We have to meet some friends of ours. Would you like to come along?" Setsuna asked.

"Sure thing. Is there a place to eat wherever we are meeting your friends? Bess asked.

"Yes. It is actually part café." Setsuna said. "My car is not big enough for all of us, so would you guys mind splitting up?"

"No, not one bit." Bess said.

Haruka looked excited. "Let me go get my baby." Haruka ran off to their house.

"Baby?" George asked.

"Yeah. Would you mind riding with Haruka and Michiru, George? Bess and Nancy can ride with me."

"I don't mind riding with Haruka and Michiru. Where is Haruka?" George said.

"Here I am. Hop in. This is my baby." Haruka had gone to her garage and and had gotten her yellow car and had brought it over.

"Nice car." George said as she hopped in to the car.

"Hey, Setsuna? Will you go pick up Hotaru?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah. I was planning to anyway. Come on, Nancy, Bess. We'll meet you at the Arcade." Setsuna drove away.

"OK. Lets go. You might want to hold on tight. 'Ruka is a speed demon."

Michiru said as Haruka hit the gas pedal and they were off.

"Thats cool. I love speed. Where are we going?" George said.

"We are going to the Crown Arcade. It is half cafe and half arcade. The people we are meeting are fourteen, and one is twenty-four." Michiru said.

* * *

**They **_**will**_** meet the scouts next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Michiru, Haruka and George arrived at the Crown Arcade. They went in to the arcade and to the very last booth, where there were 5 other people.

"Hi, everyone. How you doing?" Haruka asked.

"Hi, Haruka, Michiru. Great. Who's your friend?" Usagi asked.

"This is Fayne George. George, these are my friends, Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Miinako, and Chiba Mamoru. Where is Ami?"

"Hello, George. Ami is at that computer store across the road. She had to get something for her laptop. I was not listening very well." Usagi replied.

"You never listen, Odango" Rei teased.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tsukino?" George asked.

"Don't be so formal. Call me Usagi." Usagi said.

"Right. Usagi. There's a computer place across the road?" George asked.

"Yeah. I've never been to it, but if you like that type of stuff, it is the best place to go. Do you need something?" Usagi said.

"Odango, where did you learn that? I know you have never been in it." Rei asked Usagi.

"Oh. I sometimes listened to Melvin's rambling. He talked about it so much." Usagi explained.

"Thank you, Usagi. I will be right back." George started to leave, but was stopped by Michiru's voice.

"Where are you going, George? We are supposed to watch you, make sure you're safe." Michiru asked. She was concerned about George wandering off on her own when a youma had just attacked.

"I am going to the computer store. I need to get some more memory for my laptop. I can also take care of myself. I will be right back." George said, and she left the Arcade.

"That is useful. We can talk about the youma. It was really weak. We had barely attacked it when it was dusted." Rei said.

"Do you think there is a new enemy?" Michiru asked.

"I have not felt any negative energy, however I will check the fire tonight. Just keep an eye out for random youma." Rei said.

"Now onto more important things, like George. Who is he? Where is he from? What are his hobbies?" Minako asked.

Haruka and Michiru laughed. "One question at a time. George is from America. We don't know anything about hobbies. We just met. We do know that he is friends with a Marvin Bess, and Drew Nancy. Hello, Setsuna, Nancy, Bess. Hi, Hotaru. How was school?"

"It was okay. I have been getting bored in class." Hotaru replied.

Nancy looked around, "Where is George?"

Minako replied, "George went to the computer store across the road. Said something about memory. Hi, I am Aino Minako, these are Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Tsukino Usagi, and Chiba Mamoru. Nice to meet you. Who are you?"

Nancy and Bess laughed. "That does sound like George. She needs a life outside of that computer. I am Marvin Bess, and this is Drew Nancy."

Minako stared. "George is a she? I thought George was a boy name in America."

Bess and Nancy laughed again. "George is a boy name. She hates her real name, so she goes by George."


End file.
